1 . Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastic-package motor.
2 . Description of the Related Art
In the plastic-package DC brushless motor, as the plastic packaging material of the motor body part is insulated, actually, the front end cover cannot be directly conducted with the rear end cover, and the motor structure cannot prevent the electrical erosion of a bearing. Thus, the lubricating oil for the bearing causes insulation destruction to generate shaft current, wavy wear is found in the inner ring and the outer ring of the bearing, and abnormal sound occurs. Therefore, so as to solve the problems, a conductive adhesive tape is usually stuck on the outer surface of the motor or an electric conductor is connected, however, the plastic-package motor is easy to fall off during the transportation, and has poor reliability.